Kitsu Guide
The Kitsu's are the furry companions/workers behind the scenes of your character in Kitsu Saga. As the name implies, the Kitsu's are major system in the game. Your character can use the Kitsu to collect materials and then craft better equipment as well as pick up items from defeated foes while supplying your character with different buffs. Very early in the game, you are given a level 1 Kitsu from a quest and later receive another four level 1 Kitsu's from another quest. As you continue, you will be able to gain more kitsu's either as rare drops from monsters or by creating them yourself through Kitsu fusion by using the Soul Forge located in your Kitsu Cottage. To Get to the Cottage first you must open the cottage page. Either by pressing the white Kitsu button in the lower right corner or the shortcut key [ F ]. Kitsu Cottage [ 1 ] “Teleport” allows you to enter your Kitsu cottage. [ 2 ] “Visit” button leads to the screen that allows you visit your friends’ or guild mates' cottages. [ 3 ] “Close” Of course closes the cottage screen. [ 4 ] Kitsu slots shows the Kitsu you have in your cottage. You are allowed a maximum of 8 within your cottage. [ 5 ] “Interaction Level” When you visit the cottages of your friends (or guild mates) you can interact with their Kitsu. In doing so you’ll either get Friendship or Mischief points. Both go towards buying Kitsu Items From the Elder Kitsu Pan. You do this by right clicking on the kitsu and choosing one of four interaction types, two generally “nice” (ex: dance with kitsu or talk with kitsu) while the other two are “mean” (ex: fart at kitsu or kick kitsu). [ 6 ] The raw material collection map allows you to view what your kitsu are doing and have them perform certain actions. This is where you place your tools for your kitsu to use to collect or craft. [ 7 ] Foresting/lumbering tool slots, you can have two kitsu foresting/lumbering at a time. [ 8 ] Herding/Farming tool slots, you can have two kitsu herding/farming at a time. [ 9 ] Fishing tool slots, you can have two kitsu fishing at a time. [ 10 ] Crafting tool slots. There are two tools used for crafting that can be used one for armor and one for weapon. You may have three kitsu crafting at a time. When you get into the higher level kitsu, both armor and weapon crafting is divided into two sets(armor crafting, clothing crafting, single weapon crafting, and dual weapon crafting), so choose wisely which tools/kitsu to have in use. [ 11 ] Mining tool slots, you can have two kitsu mining at a time. People and things in Kitsu Cottage The First time you enter the cottage, Elder Kitsu Pan and Chu give you a mini tour on what you can do. Elder Kitsu Pan sells items you need to help make your kitsu experience easier. These items include tools for raw material collection, crafting tools, broken kitsu stones used to make higher level kitsu, and soul jade scrolls to help add bonuses to armors and weapons. Pan also sells material collection quests. There are different level collection quests that involve collecting an amount of raw materials and turning them into Pan, like collecting 60 Copper Ore. Completing these quests while your character is within 5 levels of the required level for the quest will reward the player with an amount of Kitsu Appreciation fame which unlocks new tools for material collection and crafting as well as unique accessory items. Also in the Kitsu Cottage are the Soul Forge (item A in the 2nd image to the right) and the inventory storage chest (item B in the 2nd image to the right) which is linked to your warehouse space. Soul Forge The Soul Forge has three uses: #'SALVAGING': This option allows you to deconstruct weapons and armors to get salvage materials used for crafting certain weapons and armor. #'CULTIVATING AURA': This option allows you to do two things: ##Use a Taoist Soul Pot to turn 1000 of the Kitsu's aura into a soul essence of the same level as the Kitsu, or ##Use a Taoist Vitality Pot to turn 500 of the Kitsu's aura into a soul jade which are used to create Soul Gems that can be inserted into slotted weapons or armor to give the item additional attributes. #'FUSION': This option allows you to fuse soul essences with broken kitsu summoning stones to create a new Kitsu. The important thing to remember here is that when trying to create a kitsu of the next level, you have to combine a certain number of kitsu soul essences of the current level with the appropriate leveled broken kitsu summoning stone. Below is a chart displaying the different stones and essences needed to create a new Kitsu. :Note: Every time a Kitsu is used in Kitsu Fusion, the max stamina of the Kitsu will decrease. Once its max stamina reaches 0, the Kitsu will be unable to do anything unless the player uses the Item Mall item '''Sun & Moon Essence' to restore its max durability back to its original max.'' Cultivating Costs Category:Kitsu Leveling Guide Category:Basics